1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to outboard motor apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved outboard motor water pump indicator apparatus wherein the same provides for visual and audio indication of proper operation of an outboard motor water pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In outboard operation, typical motor failure is resultant from water pump failure. To minimize the economic and loss of time resulting from an outboard motor failure, the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for indicator structure relative to an outboard motor. While various alarm structure is available in the prior art relative to boats, the prior art has heretofore failed to provide for proper indication of water pump failure relative to an outboard motor.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,464 to Bachman sets forth an indicator alarm for boats and the like to indicate abnormal dragging of an anchor relative to a water bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,982 to Lieb, et al. sets forth a visual and audio indicator structure for use relative to a boat of a general electronic cooperation to utilize various input electrical signals to be transformed to audio and visual alarms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,770 to Fassett sets forth a boat indicator apparatus and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,465 to Greer sets forth a water position indicator for use in boats.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved outboard motor water pump indicator apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing proper indication of water pump failure relative to an outboard motor and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.